The Perfect Man in the Bed
by belly4me
Summary: Brennan gets sent on holiday after Hodgins and Angela's wedding disaster. Booth surprises her and they both realise something about each other....set between Season 2 and 3....Rated M for later chapters....my first ever fanfic so please REVIEW :D
1. A Surprise Encounter

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so be nice...and review please :) Rated M for later chapters...

Brennan sighed. Unlike what Booth had told her, a vacation...no, _her_ vacation was turning out to be boring as hell. Perhaps if there was just a dead skeleton she could look at...but no that defeated the purpose of a holiday, as Booth had condescendingly told her half an hour ago when she had called him in hope of any new homicide cases. Unfortunately there weren't any and Brennan was still stuck in Miami, in a five-star hotel, next to a beautiful pool, on a comfy sun lounge, with nothing to do.

Sipping the cocktail that had magically - even though it was scientifically impossible - appeared beside her, Temperance wondered where and what Angela was doing. After running out on the wedding, the fiasco of a wedding, Hodgins and Angela had surfaced in Paris. Although she knew they were having a great time, and were still madly in...love - whatever that is - Brennan worried about her best friend.

Of course she also wanted to strangle her; for leaving all the guests in her and Booth's care. Not that anything had gone drastically wrong, if you didn't count Zack hitting on Cam after having a few too many of the Purple Nurples, but she had been planning on talking to Booth about...well, whatever the hell was between them. Too bad there hadn't been enough time to even talk to one another.

Temperance closed her eyes and relived the wedding ceremony, before it had all gone wrong. Booth had looked so...delicious in that suit, and when he had told her about her father, something had broken. It was like the final wall defending her emotions had been breached, and Brennan finally realised that she had a real family. Not only her crazy 'squint' team, but a dad, a brother and ultimately Booth. Who she cared a lot more for than she should as only a 'partner'. If only she had told him that before he had shipped her off on this crazy, spontaneous, apparently health-rejuvenating holiday.

Shifting on the sun lounge beside the hotel pool, Brennan deliberated over whether or not Booth would kill her for calling him twice in the one hour. Deciding that he couldn't do too much harm while back in Washington D.C, she picked up her mobile, holding down 1 for Booth's speed dial.

**--**

Booth picked up his buzzing phone, trying to balance his luggage on the airport cart, and failing. Disgusted with the uncooperative bags he flipped open the mobile and sighed in resignation as he saw it was Bones calling. Again.

"Booth," he answered.

"I'm bored. There's nothing I am interested in here. Why can't I go home?" came the answering torrent of questions.

"Gee Bones, no hi, how are you. Really makes me feel appreciated."

"I'm sorry, but (Booth wondered why there was always a but when it came to Temperance) what am I supposed to do?"

Booth sighed, Bones was his partner, but sometimes she really was a pain in the...neck.

"Look Bones," he began as he walked out into the hot Miami sun, finally getting control of his luggage, "I'd love to help, but there's not much I can do from D.C. Why don't you go to the beach? Or check out some of the city, meet new people, you know, interact with others."

"But why? Anthropologically speaking, people interact with each other for need of social acceptance and biological needs."

"I don't mean sex, Bones. I mean talk to people, have a bit of fun. Live wide."

Booth hailed a cab, ignoring Temperance as she continued to tell him about the way anthropologists interpreted human interactions. A taxi pulled up and he put his bag in the boot; climbing in the back, he told the driver the name of Bones' hotel then tried to refocus on what Bones had been saying the past 10 minutes.

"...and so that's why "fun" as you call it, has no attraction to me," she finished.

"Ah, ok then," Booth stumbled, "well, how about I get back to you on how not to be bored."

He hung up amidst Bones' protestations of unfairness and indecency, groaning in relief at the silence. He was planning on surprising Bones, but if she called him again, he was going to tell her. Just so she would stop ringing him and complaining!

--

Temperance woke suddenly and groaned as she realised her neck was badly cricked. Obviously the sun lounge was for aesthetics only, not actual sleeping. The day's shadows stretched across her body, putting time at around 5 p.m. At least 3 hours after she had rung Booth for the second time. Standing up slowly, she stretched, grimacing at the sharp cracks her back made. Slipping her feet into wedges, she pulled her sarong over the blue bikini and headed for the hotel foyer, and ultimately, her room and bed.

Although apparently the hotel had a 'killer' bar; Brennan decided; as the elevator ascended to the top level, that tonight was going to be a 'stay in and watch crappy television' night. Like the past two nights she had been there. The elevator pinged its arrival and the doors slid silently open into the penthouse apartment. Sometimes, Brennan thought, you just can't ignore the benefits of being a best-selling author.

She kicked her shoes off, sighing in contentment as her feet slid through the thick Persian carpets. Heading towards the kitchen, she shrugged off her sarong, leaving it on the floor as she poured a glass of wine. Sipping it slowly she glided over to the bedroom, only to stop suddenly as she realised the balcony door was open.

Knowing she had definitely closed and locked it before she left for the pool, Brennan found her purse and reached in, looking for the gun she kept there. Placing the wine glass down, she moved towards the bedroom, gun pointed directly in front of her.

As she entered the room she cocked the weapon, its sound echoing loudly in the large room, then stared in shock as a half-naked fine specimen of male sleepily woke up. From her bed.

"Bones?"

--


	2. Effect of Psychology

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading this everyone! But please review! I need to know what people think and how they want it to continue!

Booth groggily stared at Temperance, sliding back so he was sitting upright on the bed. He scratched his head and yawned, the slight sound breaking the incredibly tense silence that had followed his "Bones?" query.

"Booth? What are you doing here? In my room? In my _bed_?"

"Bones why don't you put down the gun first. It's sort of freaking me out staring down the shaking barrel of that stupidly big gun."

Brennan looked down, as if noticing that she still had the gun in her hands, and yes they were shaking. She frowned – a cute look thought Booth – and placed it on her dresser.

While she did that Booth got out of bed, wondering where the hell he had chucked his shirt before collapsing on the incredibly soft and inviting bed. The things you could do on that bed.

"Whoa, slow down bucko," he said under his breath, "no need to scare Bones away."

Speaking of the...devil, she still stood there, looking at him suspiciously and not at all conscious of the way that bikini showed off her yummy curves. Curves which Booth had never seen this close before, unlike other boyfriends who, Booth thought jealously, must have.

"Hello? Booth? You never answered my questions. What's going on here? Is there another case? Because I can be ready to go in a jiffy."

"Bones did you just say 'jiffy'?" he said, shaking his head, "never mind. No I thought I would surprise you. Seeing as you were obviously having a bad time down here."

Brennan suddenly felt guilty, as it had been Booth who had organised this holiday for her, Booth who had cared enough to see that she was exhausted, needed time to relax.

"No, no it's not too bad," she began, "I just, missed...missed everyone. I was lonely."

Booth broke under her sad gaze. It was just so damned hard to be angry at someone as feminine and beautiful as Bones. He found his shirt and pulled it on, silently laughing at her look appreciation and then loss as his shirt covered his sculpted chest.

"Let's go get a drink Bones, I think I'm going to need one!"

--

A few minutes later, they were seated at the 'killer' bar, arguing over religion, as per usual. They were leaning so close to each other that their noses were nearly touching, however neither of them noticed as they were too intent on proving themselves right.

"Ahem," coughed the bartender, to no avail, "excuse me...hello?"

Suddenly realising they were not alone; Booth stopped his argument and glared at the man who had interrupted them.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the bartender began, wary of the antagonistic eyes focused on him, "I was wondering if you wanted anything to drink?"

"Oh," slightly relaxing, Booth shook his head, "no we're fine..."

"Booth!" Brennan interrupted, "_I_ want a drink." Turning to the barman, and ignoring Booth's exasperated snort, "I'll have a glass of whatever's strongest. In fact (glare at Booth), make it a double."

The lady next to Booth turned around and giggled, placing her hand on Booth's arm. Brennan, noticing this, glared at the woman, unable to stop the rush of jealousy and possession.

"Umm," said Booth intelligently, "what are you doing?"

The annoyingly pretty lady turned to Temperance, and, noticing her glare, laughed again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, you sound so comfortable together; how long have you been married?

The statement couldn't have shocked either of them more, and it was a while before their stuttering could be understood.

"No, you must be mistaken, we are _not_ married, we're just partners, work partners," said Brennan, with a sigh at the end.

The woman laughed again. "No, you have to be married, or at least going out. I'm a psychologist, you complement each other perfectly."

Brennan and Booth exchanged a disbelieving look. Booth nodded subtly towards the door and Brennan touched his hand in agreement.

"I'm so sorry," she gushed, in a manner totally unlike Bones, "but we have to go. You know. Things to do, places to see."

Pulling Booth to his feet and shooting a fake apologetic glance towards the 'psychologist,' they left.

--

They were laughing as they entered the lift, Booth mimicking the psychologist, causing Brennan to laugh out loud for the first time in her holiday. Unconscious of her actions, Temperance leant against Booth, being supported by him as her laughter shook throughout her body.

A loud screech and an abrupt, unplanned halt to the elevator ride threw her closer to Booth, overbalancing him until they landed on the carpeted floor of the lift. With Brennan on top of him.

--

Booth looked up at Brennan lying on top of him. It was like a fantasy come true, if only Bones would stop jabbering on about lift faults and statistics. He glanced at her hair, blowing softly around her head from the air conditioner, making her appear angelic. He reached up and touched one of the auburn tresses, winding it around his finger and tugging slightly. With Bones still not noticing, he used his other hand to stroke her smooth, soft cheek.

Falling silent, she looked down at him, a question in her eyes. He ignored it. Instead he held her chin and slowly – giving her time to back away – brought her head down towards his. The first brush of his lips against hers sent a shiver through both of them. Looking up into her eyes, Booth could see the desire deep in her eyes. He pulled her mouth down, applying more pressure to her lips, sweeping his tongue across them to gain entry to her sweet, hot mouth.

She opened her mouth slightly, but that was all it took. Suddenly, she was on her back, with Booth leaning over her. His hands were in her hair, on her face, everywhere. Yet all she could focus on was the deep plunder of his talented tongue. She moaned in her throat, spurring him on even more. She couldn't believe this was happening, it was what she had wanted for so long, and it felt so right.

Another jolt and the lift started moving again. Booth reluctantly lifted his head from Brennan's and looked down at her with apparent desire and need.

"Booth," she sighed longingly, "what was that?"

--


	3. A Long Distance Phone Call

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, it is not I whom is resposible for the masterpiece Bones

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to add another story! I have half started three others and then lost track of all of them as my last year of school has taken over my LIFE! But thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel loved...so lots of cyber cookies for all!

* * *

He looked down at her, asking himself the same question.

_What was that?_ When he had come down to surprise Bones, it had never been his (main) intention to kiss her; of course he'd wanted to, but they had a great relationship now – despite what Sweets might think – and he didn't want to change that. It was just spur of the moment, not important...ha that was a joke.

'Booth?' Brennan queried, breaking through his thoughts, 'why did you do that?'

'I don't know. But it was something I've wanted to do for a long time now!'

She looked up at him, shocked. In that instant he knew he'd done the worst thing possible. He'd scared Bones away. As if to support this, Temperance pushed at his chest until he lifted off her and she could slide out from underneath him.

'Oh,' was all she said.

The rest of the elevator ride was completely in silence; both of them lost in their own thoughts (and in Booth's case: fantasies). The elevator, after an indeterminable amount of time, pinged open onto Bones' room. She stepped out of the lift, her body language implying to Booth that she wanted to be alone.

'Thanks for a good night,' she said, not even turning around, 'I'll see you tomorrow.' With that parting sentence, she continued into the apartment, leaving Booth, alone, in the elevator, contemplating the damage he had just done to their relationship.

--

Brennan sat on the couch, her face in her hands. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _Booth had kissed her._ It was something that she'd never thought would happen, and yet she had wanted it to. It was natural, normal for a woman to want to be with a man, any man, after a few months without; yet this wasn't just her body; this was her _heart_.

He was her partner. Her partner. What was she going to do? She couldn't go on with all these pent up sexual feelings, but what if it turned into more than sex; into a relationship. Could she handle this? His intensity, his strong emotions; could she handle them turned towards her? That's why she ran away from him in the lift. The kiss was good, no, the kiss was explosively brilliant, yet she couldn't deal with him wanting her so much, and apparently for so long.

It was a dilemma.

And she didn't know how to solve this. There were no bones to sift through, no bodies to analyse. These were emotions. This was Booth's territory. Not hers.

Ok. It was time to take control. She could do this. She'd watched Booth countless times. All she had to do was tell the truth and...and tell the truth? She couldn't do that! Ok, new plan. Talk to him about...tomorrow? Previous cases? Parker? The elevator ride? Was there anything that wouldn't sound remotely awkward? It's not like she could just stroll down to his apartment acting as if nothing had happened.

She heaved a sigh. This obviously wasn't going to work itself out. And she obviously couldn't talk to him face-to-face. That left doing nothing. And that wasn't a good option at all. She stood up and began pacing, she could do this, she could think this through rationally, just imagine this situation in a case. She snorted, like this was anything to do with a case. Everyone was alive for one…and this personally involved her.

Maybe…Brennan began to think…maybe this was a time when irrationality was better than rationality? She couldn't talk to him face-to-face; she knew that would be too awkward. But perhaps…she glanced towards the phone. Yes, a phone conversation could be okay.

--

'What was I thinking?' Booth thought aloud, 'how could I be so stupid. I know what she's like when it comes to committing to relationships, look what she did with Sully…she couldn't totally trust him. And so what do I do? Oh yeah I do the worst thing I can do, I tell her how much I feel about her…good work Seeley!'

He stomped towards his room muttering, earning a few well-deserved glares from the other hotel guests, which of course he ignored. Ripping out his key once he reached his door, opening it, and then slamming it with enough force to knock the Bible off of the bedside table.

'Oh well that's a bloody sign now isn't it?' Booth exclaimed to the silent room which, surprisingly, did not answer back. Heaving a sigh he walked over to the bar fridge, pulled out a beer (because effect of the alcohol from the bar had dissipated with Brennan's lips) and turned on the television, flipping it to a numbingly boring sports channel. Golf of course. And the day just keeps getting better.

He couldn't stop going over what had happened in the lift. And it wasn't just the self-hatred…oh no, there was a good dose of fantasy and hot remembering. Like the feel of Brennan's lips when they'd first met his- so soft yet so warm- and her soft little sighs as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue. He was sure Bones would be a great lover, but even in kissing she surpassed his every expectation, his every fantasy, and his every dream!

Speaking of dreaming…before he could follow that path however, the phone rang.

Its gonna be Hodgins, I knew I shouldn't have told him I was going to surprise Bones, he'll probably tell Angela and then she'll tell Bones about how I told Hodgins and how I planned it and..

"Hello?'

"Umm Booth is that you? Is this room 619? I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number, I better go…"

"Bones hold on,' he interrupted, "it is me. What's with the really fast talking?"

"Well, I…I don't want to waste any more of my money, you know?"

He laughed silently, he knew she was nervous, and he loved to hear her stutter because she was afraid of her feelings towards him, well, at least Booth hoped she had _those_ kind of feelings for him.

"It's okay Bones," he interrupted, "if you're really worried about the money, then I will pay you back for the time we spend on the phone, agreed?"

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine for me to pay the bill. You see, I am actually quite rich. All the books I have sold, and working at the Jeffersonion, plus helping out the FBI has increased my bank amount immensely, so…"

Booth interrupted once again, laughing, "calm down Bones I was just joking with you, I know you are capable of paying that bill, it was just…a silly thing people do."

"Oh, well, alright."

"So why the phone call?" he queried.

"I…wanted…to…well…it…really was…nothing…but…you know…about…nothing?"

"You know I think that even if I was a squint I wouldn't understand that one!"

"Bones, did you ring about what happened in the lift?"

"Yes," she sighed in apparent relief, "I wanted to talk about it, but now I don't, what's happened has happened and I think we need to focus on being work partners, a sexual relationship would just get in the way of that."

After several seconds of speechlessness from Booth, Brennan continued, "And I want to know what you think, but obviously…Booth are you still there?"

He cleared his throat, "yes Bones I'm here. And…and I…agree with you."

No I don't, he thought, I've never wanted to be just work partners.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…what are you doing now?" he broke the ice.

"I'm getting undressed, I'm about to have a shower and then I'm going to go to bed because we stayed at that bar quite late and I'm tired now."

"Sorry Bones, I lost you around the getting undressed, shower bit."

Oh please let me not have said that aloud Booth cursed as another awkward silence came over the phone line. Now she's going to get even more defensive, I can almost see the extra walls go up. Good one Seeley, you've always known what to say around women, what's different with this one? Ha, well you do actually know what's different. But before he could continue with the self-flagellation he was interrupted by Bones clearing her throat.

"I'm so stupid Bones," he began, "I shouldn't have said that, it was reckless and…"

"Booth?" she asked, slightly huskily.

"Umm, yeah?"

"What would you do if I told you I was unbuttoning my shirt?"

Booth gulped; this was definitely going to be a 'hard' conversation.

* * *

A/N: hope you all enjoyed that little installment, i should have a few more chapters up by the end of the holidays, and i'm sure the next chapter will be very 'amusing'!


End file.
